When I come around
by Mo-Lou
Summary: HAHA this is a prequel to the prequel. How Jimmy met Cassidy and then her getting pregnant with Harmony. Then Jimmy moving in with Johnny whatsername and the boys. Hope you like. It will be multi chap. Love the kids what can I say I can't keep away
1. Chapter 1

Cassidy Bogging was walking home from college. It was her first night class and it was dark and she didn't have anyone to walk with. She was tall and had light brownish redish hair that was in a messy bun on her head. She walked past the alleyway which she heard was a bad place.

Jimmy was dealing drugs when he heard the pitter patter of heels. He looked over and saw this girl who looked like she was trying to walk by very fast she tripped a bit and he laughed to himself. She was a pretty thing so what was doing out on these streets?

One night while she was walking home this time from bartending she had to walk by the Ally and Jimmy thought he'd say something

"Hey baby" Jimmy said coming out of the shadows

"Um…hello" she said

"They call me what's yours?"

"Cassidy" she said a little scared and with hesitance Cassidy kept walking and Jimmy started to fallow her

"What's the rush? He asked her

"I'm in a hurry to get home" she replied

"Or a hurry to get away from me" Cassidy looked at him "I though so. It's okay Jimmy can take care of you"

"No thank you" she started to pick up the pace and Jimmy kept up and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Come on, don't you find me attractive and seductive?" he asked smiling a bit

"Uh…"She had to admit even with the hair he was attractive and dangerous, she wanted to stay with him

"I'm hurt" he said he winked at her and started to walk away

"Jimmy?" she called after him

"You forgot the Saint" he said smiling to himself and he turned to face her

"St. Jimmy, I-I um…. Well what I mean is where would…no that's not what I wanted to say" now Cassidy was confusing herself

"It's okay baby, I understand what you mean. Would you like to try it?" he asked

"T-try what? No I know what you mean" she was nervous

"It will be fine" Jimmy said

* * *

><p>Jimmy led Cassidy to an abandoned building and went inside. There were candles lit and some lights. There were broken couches and a bed. She looked at a boy who had blond hair. He looked about sixteen<p>

"That's Theo" Jimmy said

"He's a little young" she said looking around

"Hey, Theo?" Jimmy yelled

"Yeah Saint" Theo yelled back

"How old are you?"

"Why the fuck would you care?"

"I don't fucking care" Jimmy said walking back with Cassidy "She wants to know"

"Who's that?" Theo asked

"Uh…this is"

"Cassidy. Look I better go this was a mistake" she said getting up quickly

"No baby, you did the right thing" Theo said smiling "He saved my life, he truly is a Saint"

"You still have to pay me" Jimmy said

"Fuck you" and Theo opened a whiskey bottle

"I'm not sure about this. My housemate is probably worried about me" She was getting scared now, this did not look like a safe place plus there were other people starting to wonder in

"I can take you to my room" Jimmy said smiling

"Maybe she's a chicken Saint. Maybe she's not the type. Don't be corrupting a pretty young thing" said another voice. It was Andrew Theo's friend

"Yeah, she can have a life like Johnny. I hear him and Whatsername are having twins" Theo said

"Who's Johnny?" Cassidy asked

"An old friend, in away" Jimmy explained

"You're shaking" she said

"I know, I need it. Come on" Jimmy took her to his room.

* * *

><p>He locked the door and she sat on the bed scared and confused. She was a waitress and was in school for drawing and painting. So how did it get to this?<p>

"Take off your jacket" Jimmy said as he was getting the drugs ready. Cassidy took off her jacket. She was wearing a t-shirt, she looked at him as he injected the needle into his arm. She gasped a bit and Jimmy laughed

"When you do it so many times it doesn't hurt" he walked over to her and tied the band around her arm. "Just relax, everything will be fine. It will only hurt for a second" Jimmy reassured her. He took her right arm and straightened it. She in hailed a sharp breath when she felt the needle go in "You did great" Jimmy said

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and she moved in with Jimmy. One night she was shooting up and Jimmy walked him. He walked up to her an kissed her.<p>

"Jimmy, how did I get like this?" she asked

"Cassidy its fine. You're finally letting lose" he said

"I'm just scared that's all. I lost my job last week and I dropped out of school"

"But you've got me babe" Jimmy said kissing her again "Come on lets have fun"

* * *

><p>"Theo, what do you think of this chick?" Andrew asked they heard a moan<p>

"I'm thinking she's getting lucky" Theo said shooting up

"That Saint is a wild one"

"Who was the new guy last night?"

"That was Johnny" Andrew said

"THAT WAS JESUS?" Theo asked

"I think it was…I was a little not with it" he said

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and Cassidy was feeling weird. Something wasn't right she got worried and did all in her power to stop doing drugs. She was clean for a few days and went to the doctor. She waited for her test results and they came out and told her. She walked to the alley<p>

"Jimmy we need to talk" she said

"I'm busy can't you see that?" Jimmy was dealing drugs

"Jimmy it's urgent" the boy left and Jimmy went up and kissed her

"I have what you need babe it's okay"

"No Jimmy" Cassidy started crying "We're pregnant" Jimmy just stood there in shock

"You stupid bitch" Jimmy said and he slapped Cassidy

"I'm going to keep it. I'm cleaning up my act. I want this baby. I would like it if you were with me for this but I know this isn't your life style. But maybe one day you will wake the fuck up" and she left

* * *

><p>Jimmy stormed back into the building and Theo and Andrew jumped<p>

"What's up Saint?" Theo asked

"Where's Cass?" Andrew asked

"I don't give a shit about that bitch" Jimmy said

"Uh oh someone was dumped" Theo said

"NO, that would have been better" Jimmy said

"Well what then? Did you get her pregnant or something?" Andrew asked

"FUCK" Jimmy yelled

"Holy shit the Saint's going to be a daddy" said Theo

"Don't you use that fucking language in this house" Jimmy said

* * *

><p>Cassidy went back to her old housemate and explained what happened. How it was days now that she was clean and she wants to get clean and have this baby. Her housemate just listened and agreed to help her. She got her old job back and she was going to meetings and things were really shaping up. I was the last month before it was time to pop. She was getting some stuff for the baby and shopping when she heard a voice behind her<p>

"Cassidy, hi" she turned around

"Jimmy! What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with you. It's my kid I feel I should support it or something. So here" Jimmy handed her a wad of cash

"I'm not using your drug money for this baby"

"Why not?" he asked confused

"Look, I've waited now nine months for you to come around"

"And I have"

"What makes you think that this is okay? You honestly think you can come into my life fuck it up, knock me up, leave me and then come back and expect me to take you back?"

"Well…yeah" Jimmy said

"Well, you can't. I finally got things cleaned up. I have my job back and I'm raising this baby on my own. You are not a Saint at all. What would you're little groupies think of you huh?"

"I don't care about them. They're only using me, look I'll clean up my act, I'll do whatever I can. Do you think the old Jimmy would do this? I've changed"

"You have haven't you. Well then come to meetings with me" she took the money from him

"I will"

"It's a girl" she said

"Maybe we could hook her up with Johnny's boys" he said

* * *

><p>Later that day when they were about to go to a meeting when she called Jimmy in<p>

"What?" he asked a little angry cause he needed a fix

"My water just broke" she said

* * *

><p>They went to the hospital and she had the baby<p>

"Name, she doesn't have a name" Cassidy panicked then the nurse came in with her

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked Jimmy

"Oh…um…" he said

"Don't be nervous" and she handed her to him Jimmy looked down at his baby and he smiled

"That is the fist time I've really seen you smile" Cassidy said

"She's beautiful" he said "Harmony" Jimmy said and he looked at Cassidy

"Pardon me?"

"Her name, Harmony…Musetta" Jimmy said

"That's a lovely name" said the nurse

"Harmony Musetta Vincent. I like the sound of that" Cassidy said

"Vincent?" Jimmy asked

"Well, she's not having my last name Harmony Musetta Bogging"

"Harmony Musetta Vincent it is" said Jimmy who kissed his daughter .

* * *

><p>"JIMMY THE BABY WONT SHUT UP" Cassidy screamed the baby kept crying and crying and wouldn't stop. It had been a few months<p>

"Did you feed it?"

"Yes"

"Did you change it?" Jimmy asked hoping the answer was yes

"Yes" she said Jimmy got up from the bedroom and went into the baby's room and picked her up

"What's wrong baby? Stop crying. Please stop crying. I haven't slept and your mommy is going nuts and daddy is two months sober and this is really making him want to go back. so please for the love of God shut up" he was rocking her and she stopped crying and Cassidy walked in

"How did you do that? She mates me, its official"

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and Jimmy could tell something was up with Cassidy. He went to go see Johnny and the twins.<p>

"What do you think?" Jimmy asked this was the fist time they had seen each other with the baby. Jimmy went early to make amends with Johnny and Whatsername.

"That is one cute baby" Johnny said holding her

"Yeah, I guess I'll keep her"

"Jimmy I'm really proud of you" Whatsername said

"Yeah, me too man" Johnny agreed

"Thank you" Jimmy said holding Mac "You guys sure know how to make them too"

"I know, that's what I said" Whatsername said kissing Dean

* * *

><p>Jimmy dropped Cassidy off at home and then went to a meeting. When he came home the baby was crying<p>

"Cassidy? The baby is crying. Cass where are you?" he walked into the bathroom and saw Cassidy laying on the floor a needle beside her. She didn't have a pulse. Jimmy called 911 one and then went to the baby. The ambulance came and said she was dead and took her away. Jimmy just looked at Harmony how was asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I own nothing but the kids. Also credit to John Gallagher and his song "I thought of you" i do not own that either **

Jimmy called Johnny up on the phone.

"Hey" Johnny said

"Jesus" Jimmy said shaky

"What happened?"

"Cassidy, she over dosed. She's dead Johnny and I don't know what to do"

"Shit Jimmy, I'll be right over" They hung up the phone and Johnny rushed over. He found Jimmy outside smoking and shaking

* * *

><p>"What the fuck am I going to do Jesus? How can I take care of this kid alone? I said I'd do it, but I thought she was going to stick around. I didn't think she'd get hooked back on drugs. How did I not see it? How did I not see that coming? I'm like the king of drugs"<p>

"Jimmy calm down. Where's Harmony now?"

"Asleep, I have the monitor outside with me"

"See you're being responsible" said Johnny

"I wouldn't know responsible if it bit me in the ass. Johnny, I don't want to go back on drugs, but I just know that even though I have my beautiful daughter that I'm going to get hooked if I stay home alone"

"Look, I'll talk to Rebecca and see about you coming to stay with us" Jimmy looked at Johnny

"You would do that after everything I put you through?"

"Yeah" Johnny said

"You know, you're a good guy" Jimmy said just then he heard the baby cry

"That's me"

* * *

><p>"Well, we could turn the basement into a little apartment for them" Whatsername suggested<p>

"So you're saying he can stay with us?" Johnny asked excited

"Yeah" Whatsername said

* * *

><p>That weekend Johnny got Will and Tunny and the three boys helped Jimmy fix up the basement.<p>

"I never thought I would see this happen" said Will

"I know" Tunny agreed

"But things change"

"Yeah, I mean you're a dad" Tunny joked

"I'm an awesome dad"

* * *

><p>"Hey Johnny, I have a meeting tonight you think I could drop off Harmony?" Jimmy asked<p>

"Yeah, no problem"

"Thanks man"

* * *

><p>That night Whatsername took the boys over to her mothers house and Jimmy dropped off Harmony<p>

"Watch after my angel would'ya. She's the most important thing to me and if anything happens to her while I'm gone I'll kill you"

"I will keep her in the bassinet and carry her around with me" Johnny said taking the bassinet from Jimmy and he left. Later on Harmony started crying

"No, stop. Why are you crying? Oh, you have to be changed don't you? Well, you're lucky you're cute" Johnny picked her up and put her on the changing table. He changed her diaper, fed her but then she kept crying. "Don't cry Harm" Johnny thought for a second then he sang "I thought of you, I thought of you, it's not what my woman would want me to do but I know nothing more then the God's honest truth. And that's: baby I thought you" Harmony stoped crying and she yawned. Johnny smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"How was she?" Jimmy asked<p>

"Perfect. She was crying so I sang her to sleep"

"Johnny, I didn't want her in the beginning when I found out Cassidy was pregnant. But every time I look down at that face, it reminds me of the person I have become and the reason I am who I am today"

"I have never seen you this in love before" Johnny said

"That's because until she was born, I've never known what it is like to love. She is my guardian angel Johnny. She saved me and I now know what it truly means to be thankful."

* * *

><p>The next weekend Jimmy moved into the basement with Harmony.<p>

"The baby has more stuff" Will said

"Shut up" Jimmy said

"I'm just saying"

* * *

><p>The girls where getting things set up for a welcome to our home party.<p>

"It's so nice of you to let him stay with you guys" Heather said

"Well, I did it for the baby" Whatsername said

"That is one adorable baby" Christina added

"I know" said Heather just then the boys walked in and Tunny picked Regan up from the highchair

"She is really cute" said Will

"I know. I'm so proud" Tunny said

"Excuse me she takes after her mother" Christina said

"The first ones always look like the dad" Johnny said Heather picked up Nathan and held him next to Will

"You're lucky you're fathers hot stuff" she said and Will took him from him

"How did Johnny end up with two? You're like the least responsible person" Tunny said

"I am not" said Johnny

* * *

><p>Jimmy walked into Harmony's room and picked her up<p>

"Well baby here we are" Jimmy started showing her around "Daddy will be sleeping here and when you're older and if you get scared you can always stay with me. You're going to love it here. Oh and I apologize in advance for your Uncle Johnny. He's, well, he's just naturally a moron" Jimmy lay down on his bed and rested Harmony on his chest "And you're Aunt Rebecca will be here to help you through all those things that daddy has no clue about. So will your Aunt Christina and Heather. And if there is anything you can't tell any of us, I know you're Uncle Will and Tunny will listen. They're good guys"

* * *

><p>The adults set their children back in their highchair. Jimmy came up with Harmony<p>

"Welcome home" Whatsername said and she kissed Jimmy on the cheek and she took Harmony from him "You are just the cutest thing, yes you are, yes you are. Johnny why didn't we have a girl?"

"I don't know but it's not my fault" Johnny said

* * *

><p>Once dinner was done they put the kids on the ground and Harmony and Nathan crawled right to each other<p>

"Hey look at that, my boy and your girl" Will said

"They would be so cute together" Whatsername

"Rebecca, he's one and she's six months" Tunny said

"Starting them early" said Will who sat down with the two love birds just then Nathan pushed Harmony

"Hey, you're kid pushed mine" Jimmy said

"He takes after his mother" Will said

"Would you like to repeat that? Heather asked

"No ma'am" he said

"Tunny, your daughter needs to be changed" Christina handed him the baby

"She carried it for nine months I change it for nine months…but that then some how turned into a year" Tunny said leaving

"We should get the boys to bed" said Whatsername who picked up Mac

"I'll do it" Johnny said and he took the boys

* * *

><p>Later that night Jimmy was putting down Harmony<p>

"I'm sorry you don't have a mommy. I know when you're older you're going to have questions about that. I am so sorry, because it was me. I got your mom on so bad stuff. Then she got hooked after you were born. I sometimes wish I never met her. But then I look down at you and I see what my life would have been like" Harmony reached up and he kissed her hand "I love you Harmony Musetta, and if anything happens to me, then you'll have your Uncle Johnny and he's a good man. And if anything happens to you…well make sure it doesn't okay?" Jimmy noticed that he started to tear up a bit and with that he rocked her to sleep but he sat in the chair just holding her and never wanting to let go


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took song to do. i had a little bit of writers block. I hope this is okay. PM me with some ideas please **

Jimmy was a woken by Harmony crying in the middle of the night. He groaned and got up and walked into her room.

"What's wrong baby" Jimmy said he picked her up "You hungry?" Jimmy walked up stairs to the kitchen and saw Johnny sitting at the counter with Dean

"What are you doing up?" Johnny asked

"She woke up crying" Jimmy said

"She's got snot coming out of her nose" Johnny handed Jimmy a tissue

"Well, what about you?"

"Dean's teething" Johnny said Harmony kept crying

"Come on baby, stop crying. Please" Jimmy sat down

"She could have a cold. It is October after all" Johnny said rocking Dean to sleep

"I don't want her to get sick. Johnny what the hell am I doing? I've been living with you guys for a month. She's also teething, I just don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do"

"Well, not swearing would be a good start. Tunny, Will and I had a hard time but we stopped. Hold on" Johnny went and put Dean back to bed and came back. Jimmy had calmed down Harmony and she had stopped crying

"She seemed a bit warm." Jimmy said

"Then it's most likely a cold"

"How do you know all Jesus?"

"Well, Saint. I was made to read all the books. Then all three girls tested the boys before Heather popped"

"It will get better right?"

"Yeah Jimmy. I know it will get better" Johnny left him and went back to bed and Jimmy went back stairs with Harmony

"You're going to be fine baby." Jimmy laid down on his bed with Harmony on his chest he stayed like that for a bit then he put her back in her cradle.

* * *

><p>Months went by and the boys all went to the park with their children. Tunny was pushing Regan on the swing and Jimmy put Harmony in one.<p>

"She's really cute" Jimmy said pointing at Regan

"Thanks Jimmy. Yours is pretty cute too" Tunny said

"Of course she is, just look at her father" he said smiling

* * *

><p>"But I want to go on the slide" wined Will<p>

"Will, Nathan is two" Johnny said

"He can go on my lap. I go, climb up and then you could hand him to me"

"Fine" and the two boys with their three boys went over to the slide. Will climbed up

"Ready" he said and Johnny passed him Nathan and he went down the slide "WEEEEEE"

"Wow, who's the kid here?" aksed Tunny as he and Jimmy walked over with the girls

"You're not that grown up Tunny" Will said

"Yeah, but he doesn't go down a slide saying WEEEEE" Johnny piped in

"Will, I'm proud of you" Jimmy said

"Thank you someone cares" he said standing up. Just then Regan started to cry

"Oh man" Tunny said

"She could be hungry?" said Will

"True" he said

"But that's not what I'm smelling" Johnny said backing away from Tunny

"Come on babe, lets go" Tunny said kissing Regan and he went to go change her.

"We should get back soon" said Jimmy

"Beer's on me tonight" said Will

"Deal" and when Tunny came back they went home

* * *

><p>"Hello Mac, Hello Dean. You boys are so cute, just like your daddy" Whatsername said putting them in their cradles "Did you have fun with daddy and the boys and girls? I'm sure you did"<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Jimmy, you said you'd go" Johnny said<p>

"I better stay home with Harmony" Jimmy said

"It's been almost a year Jimmy. Next month is her birthday"

"I've been here for a while" Jimmy said

"And we love having you here and Harmony"

"Thanks Jesus, you know I don't what I would have done without you guys. I want the best for my baby"

"Okay, well, you two have fun" Johnny said he left

* * *

><p>"Will, before you go there's something I should tell you" Heather said<p>

"You love me? I'm incredibly handsome? Sex is good?" Will hugged her

"Well partly the last one. I'm pregnant" she said smiling and Will looked at her

"Really" he kissed her

"Now, go out and tell the boys"

"I'm going to over to the Gallgher/Vincent household and Christina's coming"

* * *

><p>They boys all met at the bar and once Whatsername kicked Jimmy out he joined them and Will told them<p>

"Guess what, Guess what, Guess what?" Will asked

"You finally realized that your hair looks ridiculous?" Tunny asked

"No. Besides look at Jimmy"

"Hey" he said offended

"I'm pregnant" said Will

"And they said it couldn't be done" said Johnny

"Well, not me, Heather! We're having another baby" Will said

"That' great" said Tunny

"I want a girl. I already have a boy"

"You don't get to pick" said Johnny

"Jimmy, what's it like to have Harmony?" Will asked

"It's good" he said

"Do you think you'd be different if you had a boy?" Tunny asked

"I do. It's not like I wouldn't have the instinct to take care of him. But I know what kind of guys are out there and that gives me more reason to clean up and protect my baby girl. I mean how would you feel if your little girl met some guy like I used to be?"

"Good point" said Tunny

"I would make sure my little boy didn't end up like me. I mean, I think I would have taken a little longer to clean up my act. But Tunny you must know that feeling of protection because you have a girl. You know I hope you do have a girl Will, it's a whole other feeling"

"I don't think Will needs more things to worry about" Johnny said

"Yeah, one baby is confusing enough, plus I can't wait till he's older. There is so much fucking swearing I've been holding in. I mean like who the fuck said we can't swear it's a fucking baby it doesn't know shit" Will said

"Wow" the three boys said

"Whoo, I feel a lot better now" said Will


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry, it took FORFUCKINGEVER. I was not inspired. Please forgive me **

Jimmy was sitting on the couch watching TV and Harmony was on the floor. Jimmy looked up and saw Harmony hold onto the table to pull herself up. Johnny and Whatsername walked in with the boys.

"Today might be the day Jimmy" Whatsername said

"Come on Harm, walk to daddy" Jimmy said and Harmony took a step still holding onto the table. Se took a few more until she reached the end of the table "You're almost there baby" Jimmy said. Whatsername and Johnny started chanting her name. Harmony took two steps without on the table then another. Jimmy had his hands ready to catch her.

"Look at her go" Johnny said. Harmony took another step and Jimmy picked her up and kissed her

"That's my girl" he said and Harmony giggled

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy we're having a girl" Will said as he kissed Heather's stomach<p>

"Me too." Heather said as she was unpacking baby clothes

"So, what are we going to name her?"

"It has to be something cool" Heather said

"Duh" Will agreed "There was this girl in my kindergarten class, she was the coolest girl. Her name was Peyton and she always hung out with me. Until I changed schools and found Johnny and Tunny. But we would play house she was the mommy, I was the dog"

"The dog?" Heather laughed

"Anyway, what do you think of the name?"

"Peyton…Amelia?"

"Peyton Amelia Esper? I love it" Will said and he kissed Heather

* * *

><p>"Tunny, do you have to go?" Christina asked as she watched Tunny pack his bag to go back to the military<p>

"I'm sorry babe" he said kissing her

"But what about Regan? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Call one of the guys or one of the girls they'll come over. Look I'm only gone for six months" he said trying to reassure Christina

"And….what, what if you don't…"she started to tear up

"I will." Tunny said and he wrapped her in a hug

* * *

><p>The next day everyone hung out at the Clarke's and said their tearful goodbyes. Tunny went into Regan's room<p>

"Hey baby" Tunny said

"Daddy don't go" she said and Tunny thought his heart just broke. He picked her up

"Daddy's going away, but I'm going to come back. I'll come back for you, I promise. I love you Regan Elizabeth" he kissed her "I'll be home soon enough"

"No" she said and she snuggled into him. Just then Johnny, Jimmy and Will appeared

"Christina says it's time to go" Will said

"Just one more minute" Tunny said and the boys waited outside the room

"Daddy has to go now, okay baby?" he kissed her

"No" she said again and Tunny put her back in her crib

"Goodbye Regan" he kissed her and looked at her looking back at him. She reached out for him and held her hand and left. When he was out side the four boys looked back when they heard a little voice saying don't go. Johnny hugged Tunny

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were hard on Christina. Listening to Regan cry fro Tunny broke her heart. Will and Heather came over with Nathan. Regan started and Will told Christina he'd go. He went into her room and picked her up.<p>

"Hey pretty lady, don't cry" He sat down in the rocking chair

"Daddy come back" she said wrapping her little arms around Will's neck. Will held her close, he couldn't wait to do this with his little girl. Jimmy was right, that protective instinct does kick in.

Whatsername went with Heather the next day to go shopping for clothes. Johnny and Will took the twins to the park with Nathan and Regan. Jimmy went and picked up Harmony

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for a nap?" Jimmy asked as soon as he asked she yawned and he laughed. I'll take that as a yes then" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Jimmy grabbed her blanky and he laid her down on his chest and watched her fall asleep. When he knew she wouldn't wake up he gently put her on the bed and he closed his eyes as well<p>

* * *

><p>Heather and Will were eating dinner when Heather got really weird<p>

"Are you okay? You're face is kind of, stupid looking" Will said

"Will, my water just broke"

"Okay!" Will got up and grabbed the phone, Christina came over and got Nathan and Will and Heather headed off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Whatsername was brushing her teeth when the phone rang<p>

"Hello!" she said

"Hey, it's Will, Heather's having the baby" he said

"That's amazing, I'll be right there" as soon as she hung up the phone Christina came over

"Will called and well I want to go over there" she said

"Well, Jimmy and Johnny can handle the kids" Whatsername said

"Yeas the ex drug dealer and both ex drug users will watch after 5 kids?" Christina said

"Yeah!" They got the babies settled and they headed over to the hospital. When they got there Heather was yelling at Will for being an asshole and then as soon as the two girls walked in she became very sweet

* * *

><p>"Hello" Heather said<p>

"How you doing" Whatsername asked

"I was fine until Will brought me melting ice chips"

"Heather, sweetie, it's not Will's fault. It's ice it's bond to melt" Christina said

"Thank you" Will said

* * *

><p>"Tunny" Johnny said over the video<p>

"Hey what's going on?" Tunny asked

"Well, Heather's having the baby and Jimmy and I are looking after 5 children"

"Really you two?" Tunny asked and then Johnny heard a baby cry. He told Tunny to hold on, he went to get it and came back with Regan.

"Hey baby" Tunny said

"Hi daddy" she said a smile coming across her face

"I miss you" he said and Regan went up and kissed the camera "Thank you" Tunny said with a laugh

"When you coming home?" she asked

"Very soon baby" he said "I have to go, but I love you baby"

"I love you more"

"That's not possible" he said "I love you too Johnny"

"Love you more"

"That is possible"

"I'll talk to you soon" and they hung up. Johnny saw that Regan was sad and so he held her until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather was sleeping and Will was watching her when a nurse walked in Peyton.

"Would you like to hold you daughter?" she asked and Will looked up smiling

"Yes" the nurse came over and handed her to Will

"I'll be back" she said smiling at Will who was beaming from ear to ear and she left

"Hi Peyton Amelia. I'm your daddy, and you are the second most important girl. I say second cause, you haven't met your mommy yet. She is wonderful, and amazing, and beautiful, like you. You're my baby girl" Will bent down and kissed her. Jimmy was right, Will felt a change holding his baby girl. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he was going to protect her.

* * *

><p>Jimmy took Harmony to the park and put her in the baby swing, Jimmy smiled when she giggled. He took her out of the swing and sat down at the park bench.<p>

"Hey stranger" said a voice and Jimmy turned around

"Hey Christina" Jimmy said and she sat down beside him

"How do you do it Jimmy? Single parenting"

"Well, really you had it easier than me. I had a baby girl that I had to take care of, plus I had to get clean. That was not the easiest thing. But when Johnny told me that Rebecca said we could stay…it was the second greatest thing to happen to me" Jimmy leaned down and kissed Harmony

"I just hope Tunny comes home" Christina said looking off into the distant. Jimmy kissed Christina's cheek

"He will"

* * *

><p>"Okay, don't tell you mommy, but Peyton, you're the most important girl" Will said<p>

"I heard that" Heather said laughing and opening her eyes

"She's beautiful" Will said showing Heather

"I guess that means Johnny's the father" she said smiling

"Hey"

"I'm joking something this cute, must be Tunny's" she leaned down and kissed Peyton

"Very funny" Will said

"Give me my baby" and Will passed Peyton to her "Of course she's yours…ours" Will smiled at his girls

* * *

><p>"You should see her, she is gorgeous" Whatsername said to Johnny<p>

"Well, Jimmy and I are going to go visit her when she gets home"

"You should have seen Will's face when he held her for the fist time. It's like how Jimmy looks whenever he holds Harmony, that grin comes on his face. Will was crying Heather was laughing, it was great"

"Well, I can't wait to meet her" Johnny said Kissing Whatsername

* * *

><p>"If you want, Regan can stay with us tonight so you can work" Jimmy offered<p>

"Would that be okay? I normally would call Rebecca over and then she just stays the night. But this would be a lot better"

"Yeah, Johnny and I will pick her up on our way home for seeing Peyton" and Christina hugged Jimmy

* * *

><p>That afternoon Heather and Will came home with Peyton. They got things ready and Jimmy and Johnny walked in with Nathan<p>

"Hello!" Johnny said

"HI" Heather said walking in and taking Nathan from Johnny "are you ready to meet your baby sister?"

"Yeah" Nathan said just then Will walked in holding Peyton

"Guy's look what I made" he said smiling. The boys gathered around Will

"She's beautiful" Johnny said

"Jimmy, that feeling kicked in when I held her" Will said kissing Peyton

"I told you. Will she's gorgeous"

"Can I hold her?" Johnny asked

"Yeah" and Will passed her to him

"Hey Peyton, it's your Uncle Johnny I'm going to steal you. You are one lucky baby, you have an awesome father, and the best mother, and a super cool big brother. Plus you have a whole bunch of other people who has your back"

"Give me" said Jimmy and Johnny passed him to Jimmy "It's your Uncle Jimmy, if there's anything you can't tell you mom or your dad or Nate, you can tell me. I wont judge, trust me. Also I'll protect you if Johnny tries to steal you." Jimmy passed her back to Will

"You want to see your baby sister" Heather brought Nathan over and he kissed her

"Hi" he said Peyton yawned and Will started to tear up

"Look at that, she yawned. Oh and she smells good" he said

"Wow Will" Johnny said laughing

"I was like that with Harmony" Jimmy said

"Isn't the girl supposed to be the weepy one?" Heather asked

"I know, I know" said Will

* * *

><p>Later that day Johnny stopped by Christina's.<p>

"I thought Jimmy was coming" she said

"Well see Peyton made him want to get home to Harmony" Johnny said

"Johnny" Christina started tearing up "Tunny's coming home early" she hugged Johnny and he hugged her back

"That's amazing" he said

"I can't wait, okay, so it's in a month but, he's coming home" she let go of Johnny and let him inside. Johnny picked up Regan and walked home

* * *

><p>"Rebecca, I found a baby can we keep her?" Johnny asked and Whatsername walked in<p>

"Well we can, but only for tonight" she said taking her from Johnny

"Peyton is so beautiful" Johnny said "Will started crying when she yawned"

"He is so in love with her. It is amazing"

"Where are my boys?" he asked

"They're in the family room with Jimmy and Harm" Johnny kissed Whatsername and took Regan back and brought her to the family room

* * *

><p>That night Jimmy took Harmony and put her in her crib. Then he made a nest like bed thing with a bunch of blankets and Pillows fro Regan. Heather got off the phone with Christina who told her the good news and she went to tell Will.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will, Christina called me from work" she said<p>

"and" he said

"She said that Tunny is coming home early. Everything's fine, he just gets to come home early" Will stood up and wrapped Heather in a huge hug

"I'm so proud of you Heather. You are the most amazing person I know. Just in general, and also for having my babies, there is no one I'd rather spend my life with than you. I love you so much"

"I Love you too" she said


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm considering this being my last chapter unless you guys give me more idea's for another one **

Christina waited to pick Tunny up with Regan. Finally it was time and Tunny had arrived.

"Are you ready to see your daddy?" she asked her daughter

"Yeah" Regan said kissing her mom the cheek. Just then Christina saw Tunny and he smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey beautiful" Tunny said kissing Christina and hugging her. Then he took Regan from her "Hey baby" he said holding his daughter close

"Hi daddy" she said hugging him close

"I missed my girls"

"We missed you too"

* * *

><p>Will and Johnny were picking out an outfit for Peyton to wear. They were trying to keep busy before Tunny came home.<p>

"Well how about this flower onesie thing?" Johnny asked

"That would be cute" Will said then blowing a raspberry on her tummy and Peyton giggling. "You're just so cute" he said kissing her nose

"Can I dress her?" Johnny asked

"Sure man"

"Hello cutie. Hi, oh I could just eat you up" Johnny leaned down and kissed her cheek "Why do babies smell so good?"

"I know right?" Will said petting her hair "She's so little Johnny"

"And so cute" he said snapping up her onesie "There all done" Will picked her up and held her close to him "I just don't want to let her go. It's been a month and I just want to hold her forever"

"I love my boys, but how come I didn't have a girl? Lucky for me Jimmy shares Harmony" Johnny said

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat on the couch playing peek-a-boo with Harmony and she was giggling. Then she started to cry<p>

"What's the matter? Hungry?" she yawned "Ah tired I see" Jimmy picked her up "Daddy could use a nap too. Your Uncle Tunny is coming home. Uncle Johnny and Will are very excited about this." Jimmy lay down in his bed with Harmony and he sang her a song and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Will and Johnny were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door and someone walked in.<p>

"It's Tunny" Tunny said and the boys hurried to the front door and attacked him.

"TUNNY" they screamed forgetting that Peyton was screaming until they heard a baby cry.

"Oops" Will said

"Show me that baby" Tunny said and Will went to get her "Where are the girls?"

"At the park with the boys" Johnny said hugging his best friend" I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" just then Will walked in

"Tunny meet Peyton Amelia Esper"

"Will she's beautiful" Tunny said taking her from him "You and Heather did a nice job"

"I thought so. But well…Christina knows this but since Johnny and Rebecca are Nate's Godparents. Heather and I want you and Christina to be Peyton's" Will said smiling and Tunny smiled

"It would be my honor"

"Guys I made that. Isn't she cute" Will took her back and held her close "I know I keep saying that, but she's perfect…I think I should win a medal!"

* * *

><p>later on everyone gathered at the GallagherVincent household. The kids played with each other and Peyton was being passed around.

"I'm so glad you're home baby" Christina said kissing Tunny

"I'm glad you're home" Whatsername said and she and Heather piled on Tunny

"Thanks guys" Tunny said laughing as Christina piled onto of the two girls. Jimmy took Peyton from Johnny and looked at her

"Hey babe, I would like to apologize in advance. We're a crazy bunch of people, and we're probably the most ridicules people you will ever meet"

"Yeah, we'll purposely be embarrassing public" Will piped in kissing the top of his daughters head

"But don't worry, we'll do it to all the children" Johnny said Tunny got away from the girls and took Peyton and the others got their children

"You're one lucky lady Peyton, you were born into a huge family, a family that no matter what, they'll always be around, and pick you up when you hit rock bottom. Through thick and thin, day or night, we'll be here for you. Protecting you" Tunny said just Then Nathan and Regan went over and kissed Peyton and Mac started petting her hair.

"Your kids are already protecting my little girl. Nathan is already being a good big brother" Heather started to tear up and Will went and put his arm around her. Dean held Harmony's hand, she giggled and Jimmy smiled at his little girl. Tunny gave Peyton to Will and picked up Regan

"Same goes for you baby girl"

"Daddy, you gonna stay right?" Regan said looking at him

"I'm not going anywhere babe" Tunny said kissing her


End file.
